Blaine-Sam Relationship
The Blaine-Sam Relationship is the new-found friendship between McKinley High Seniors and New Directions Members, Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans, also known as Blam, Slaine, Andevans, and Evanderson. Overview Season Two Blame It on the Alcohol This is the first time Blaine and Sam meet. (but they don't interact on-screen until New York) New York Blaine is sitting in The Lima Bean with Kurt towards the end of the episode, when Sam comes into the cafe with Mercedes Jones, his girlfriend at the time. Blaine politely asks what they are doing, to which the four of them briefly explain their plans. Season Three Hold on to Sixteen Sam makes his first season three appearance as he joins the New Directions once again. As his welcome back song, Sam sings Red Solo Cup, where Blaine gets very into the performance. Sam has an idea to do for the sectional choreography, a dance move he learns while being a stripper. Blaine had his own idea for a dance move but Sam called it too "boy band". Blaine seems offended and still refuses to dance like that at Sectionals, then he makes a remark about Sam's financial situation causing a fight to erupt between the two. The fight is quickly broken up and Blaine storms out of the choir room. After New Directions is done performing, Finn is talking with Blaine. Sam comes up and puts his arms around both of them saying he missed being with the 'top dogs'. Given Finn and Blaine reconciled earlier in the episode, it is presumed Blaine and Sam made amends as well. Dance with Somebody They are seen in this episode passing around a basket ball with Mike in the locker room. Puck comes up, giving them, Mike, and Finn goodie bags with guitar picks and shot glasses to celebrate the friendship between them before they all go their separate ways. Goodbye Blaine and Sam are both shown to be sad as their respective lovers are graduating, although Brittany doesn't graduate in the end. They, along with Will and the rest of the non-seniors (sans Brittany), perform In My Life to all the graduating glee club members. Season Four The New Rachel During auditions, while De'wanda Umber is making a fool of herself, Blaine is sitting next to Sam and leans over at him to laugh at De'wanda. Makeover This episode takes the friendship to a whole new level. Blaine decides to run for senior class president against Artie and Brittany, and chose Sam as his running mate - with a little motivation from Brittany and Sam. Blaine talks to Sam in the hallway about the debate and decides to give him a makeover to look more like senior VP material. While Blaine is getting ready for the debate, Sam tells Blaine to take off the bow-tie he was wearing because he looked too uptight. Blaine greatly appreciated the advice because Kurt neglected to give his point of view on it. After Sam and Blaine win the election, they decide to have an after-party at Breadstix. Blaine tells Sam that he feels alone because Kurt is gone and Sam tells him that he isn't and that he has him. Sam confesses that he never connected with Kurt the way he does with Blaine (indirectly hinting that he saw Kurt as more effeminate) and states that he feels he could have a gay bro, a friend. Blaine is shown to be happy about the statement and mutually returns the feelings. The Role You Were Born to Play At the audition sheet for Grease, Blaine admits to Sam that he doesn't think that he can do the musical because of his current relationship status with Kurt, and because the role of Danny has such a strong romantic connection in the character, and that he couldn't play the part believably. Blaine also admits to him that he hasn't been sleeping, lost his appetite, and hasn't been gelling his hair on weekends, and that he and Kurt were soul-mates, and that they were planning to spend the rest of their lives together. Sam reassures him that even though he knows it's hard, everyone has gone through heartbreak. Dynamic Duets While Blaine is cleaning out his locker, Sam comes up to him and talks about why Blaine is going back to Dalton. He said he thinks it’s because Blaine just wants to further punish himself for cheating on Kurt. Sam then asks what exactly happened, and Blaine told him that he hooked up with Eli because he felt Kurt was moving on without him and that maybe they weren't meant to be, but only to realize that they are meant to be together. Sam encourages him to talk to Kurt, but Blaine insists he has, but Kurt won't listen to him. He tells Sam that everything is not alright because he hurt the one person he loves more than anything in the world, and that by cheating, he broke the trust they shared and won't be forgiven. Sam tells him that even if Kurt doesn't, he needs to forgive himself and stop beating himself up. He tells him that cheating on him wasn't cool but exiling himself to Dalton isn't going to make what Blaine did any better, and that he has to try and make things right. Blaine wants to stop feeling like a bad person, and Sam assured him that he isn't. Sam tells Blaine to give him a day, find the hero in him, and then decide where he belongs. They perform Heroes, showing the duo’s friendship grow as they run a food and clothes drive, and clean up graffiti with the Glee Club, and Blaine finally smiles again. When done, Sam asks what his decision is. Blaine then tells him that they need to do one last mission. Then (in their costumes) go back to Dalton and steal back their Nationals trophy (with "Blam" and "Slaine" written in cartoon lettering's ala the 1960's Batman show). They then tell the rest of the crew about their adventure, and Blaine gives the club an apology for doubting them as a family. Sadie Hawkins Sam and Blaine are walking together to glee club practice, when Sam tells Blaine that he thinks that the Warblers cheated at sectionals. Blaine tells Sam that he doesn't believe him and that he needs more proof. Sam then asks Blaine for some lip balm because conspiracy theories make his lips chapped up. Sam says it not weird because they are like brothers. Blaine gives it to him, and stares at his eyes and lips as he is putting it on. When they make it to the science room, Sam says he wants to sit under "Uranus", referring to the planetary model hanging from the ceiling, Blaine, along with Tina, laugh at what he said. When Finn tells the Glee Club about the assignment for the week. Blaine glances at Sam. During Glee club practice Tina asks Blaine out to the dance and Blaine rejects her. In the Hallway, after much hesitation, he tells her its because he has a crush on Sam. In a flashback of an earlier moment that day, Blaine is in the library and Sam tells him about what he found to prove that the Warblers cheated. while Sam is talking, Blaine stares at him lovingly, zoning out of the conversation. Later in the episode, Blaine and Sam continue to investigate the chance that the Warblers cheated at sectionals. They later find out that they did cheat when they talk with Trent and plan to testify against the Warblers. Blaine later goes to continue his dance with Tina, and stares at Sam whilst doing so. Naked Blaine is one of the first people to see Sam come to school shirtless. He immediately questions this action, concerned that Sam is taking the SAT scores too serious and overcompensating. However, Sam misinterprets that, thinking Blaine is jealous of his physique. Blaine assures that he is just trying to help Sam and be a friend. Sam tells him to prove that by showing up to the seminar Sam is holding for the calender. Blaine does so, and is present for every "lesson" Sam holds. Sam becomes arrogant and insensible while taking his pictures for the calendar. He runs back into the locker room to lift weights and get his 'pump' back. Blaine follows him there. Sam confides in Blaine about his insecurity of only feeling special if he can shine through his body, since he does not have any other redeeming qualities in his own point of view. Blaine reassures him that he can relax, because everyone would love him the same no matter what. In an effort to help Sam, Blaine makes an appointment with Emma Pillsbury. Emma shows Sam that there are many colleges that don't look at test scores for entrance, and that a multitude of scholarships exist that would help him afford it. However, to apply for the scholarships, Sam has to write an essay. Blaine catches Sam sitting in a classroom, struggling to write his essay. When Sam expresses further doubt in himself, Blaine shows him a video the Glee club made for him where they explain the good they see in him and everything he brought to their lives. Sam is moved to tears before he hugs and thanks Blaine. I Do They dance briefly during Just Can't Get Enough. Girls (and Boys) on Film They along with Marley, Brittany, Jake and Tina discuss about their mash-up competition. Later they perform Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone with the New Directions Boys. Feud After Blaine joins the Cheerios, we find out that Sam and Blaine have the plan of bringing Sue down by having Blaine working from the inside and to put an end to her reign of horror by the time they graduate. Songs Sang Together (Duet) Heroes blam.JPG|Heroes (Dynamic Duets)|link=Heroes Glee-Season-4-Episode-15-Video-Preview-Girls-And-Boys-on-Film.jpg|Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone (Girls (and Boys) on Film)|link=Old_Time_Rock_&_Roll/Danger_Zone Sang Together (In a Group Number) Trivia *Sam and Blaine have both given a promise ring to a significant other (Sam to Quinn in Furt; Blaine to Kurt in a deleted scene from Extraordinary Merry Christmas). *Both of the characters were originally created to be Kurt's boyfriend. *Kurt has been romantically interested in both of them. *They were both in the Society of Superheroes club, in Dynamic Duets. Blaine as his superhero identity Nightbird and Sam as his Blonde Chameleon. *Both of them had previously attended an all-boys school; Sam mentions attending one before his family's move to Ohio, and Blaine attended Dalton Academy, Gallery BlamisendgamexD.jpg Glee.407.hdtv-lol 368.jpg jerking blaine i think.png blam summer nights.png shouting and listening.png sam stares at blaine.png what's a debate.png Crushblam.gif blam what the hell.png villainize.png Sam-stripper-glee-season-3-episode-8.jpg BlaineSamC.png Tumblr_mbi666HYU41remny7o1_500.png Glee-redsolocup.jpg BlaineMO06.png Blam_head_slap.gif Tumblr_md7fuyfOWJ1qbz8aro1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mdz13qITFc1rh2nh2o1_500.png Tumblr_mdytznsgkA1qahheuo1_500.png BlaineMO07.png tumblr_max48nVdPG1qetn26o2_500.gif Yay_blam_hugs.png Tumblr mb8t0xTkMX1rox6kko5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mb3lubRdVb1r0cqvoo2 250.gif Tumblr_mdxwjlE9rj1qfyijao2_1280.jpg Tumblr md7fdm3sOl1r4v1v0o1 r2 500.gif Heroes blam.JPG Blaine Rory Sam Mike Michael.jpg blam cartoon.png lol blam.png sam tease.png blam painting.png sweet look.png blaine look.png sam look.png blam high five.png blam explosion.png just a blam scene.png convincing blaine.png he's your candidate.png blam swing.png Heroes_SB.png like what moment.png blam stands next to eachother.png blam close eyes.png BLAMHOTS.jpg Tumblr me7dz1VhAh1rhetcmo1 500.jpg SLAINEEEE.png blam sitting.png blam sam cute.png blam steps down.png blam yeah.png cute blam smiles.png swan song blam.png blam hand on shoulder.png sam talking next to blaine.png blam convo.png oh sweet merciful lord.png sam moving that waist.png Tumblr mfwy1v5FDW1rd6e8fo3 250.gif Tumblr mfwy1v5FDW1rd6e8fo4 250.gif blam quareel.png blam and the mask.png sam painting blaine.png blam running wierdly scene.png just another blam.png BArG2TXCIAA5IMM.jpg blam talking about sectionals cheating.png blam blaine looking at sam.png Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko9 250.gif Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko8 250.gif Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko4 250.gif Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko6 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o4 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o3 250.gif Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko3 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o8 r1 250.gif blam in counselling.png blam on sectionals cheating.png Blam snap simultaneously.png blam high five 2.png blam adorable scene.png sam interrupts.png blam no scrubs.png tumblr_mh667nbVqn1rd6e8fo1_250.gif tumblr_mh667nbVqn1rd6e8fo2_250.gif tumblr_mh667nbVqn1rd6e8fo4_250.gif giveme5_blam.gif blam singing or having fun.png blam walk up.png blam let's go.png blam group song.png The Bros.gif Blam in new year again.png blam in men calender.png blam cute blam scene in new year.png blam in new year.png blam congrats.png blam congrats and hand bumps.png blam checking weight.png sam cartwheeling.png Tumblr mhivq6ZOxp1qc43lbo2 500.gif Blam checking weight.png vlcsnap-2013-02-01-17h55m20s207.png blam hug scene.png NakedCap11.png NakedCap9.png enZCB.gif blam_2sq.gif 1blam.gif 2blam.gif 3blam.gif 4blam.gif 5blam.gif 6blam.gif 7blam.gif 8blam.gif Tumblr_mjol20iXGk1qfcdl6o3_250.gif Tumblr_mjol20iXGk1qfcdl6o2_250.gif Tumblr_mjol20iXGk1qfcdl6o5_250.gif Tumblr_mjol20iXGk1qfcdl6o4_250.gif tumblr_mjojsrUDOW1qght87o3_250.gif SLAINEEEE.png Blam let's go.png Thirdduet!blam.gif Wham!blam.gif Wakemeupbeforeyougogo blam.gif Tumblr mjyvevjeBc1qght87o5 blam.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships